Choices
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in a dingy bathroom with your leg chained to a pipe? You'd panic right but what if someone offered you a choice, one option is freedom but at the cost of anothers life and the other is death. The choice is yours...


_Hmmm maybe I shouldn't have bothered posting this story up because it isn't really any good. Anyway it's (hopefully) going to be a horror that will make at least some people think, plus it might have some Robin/Raven (I haven't decided yet), but if it doesn't then I don't really care just as long as people read it and leave a review (although the review is optional). So sit back and enjoy but don't blame me if it isn't very good (I did warn you all afterall)_

_Inspired by the film **Saw**...a film that everyone, in my opinion,should watch at least once in their life.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan's_

**

* * *

**

**Choices**

Chapter 1: Waking up to a nightmare

Robin's eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry and extremely fuzzy making it hard for him to make out anything but vague shapes. It only took a few seconds for his brain to realise what was going on, even fewer for his body to react to what his brain had realised. Panic immediately set in, his breathing was short and quick, allowing thousands of tiny air bubbles to escape from his mouth. A second later his head pushed free from his watery prison, allowing him to take several deep panic breaths. In no more than a few micro seconds he found himself on the ground, water dripped from his body and head as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

"Hello?" he finally coughed out into the darkness he had awoken to, looking back quickly at the bath he had been lying in a few seconds earlier.

"Beast Boy?" he suddenly yelled out, fear crept into his mind as he peered into the dark shadows all around him, "Cyborg, Raven!". His mind went into an even greater sense of panic, his hands where now clenched into tight fists as his trembling eyes scanned the darkness for any signs of his friends, "Starfire?" he asked in a trembling whisper, tears had begun to form in his terror dominated eyes.

A sudden sound from the furthest shadow caught his attention immediately. Slowly Robin turned towards the place he thought the sound had come from, instinctively reaching for the bo staff he always kept strapped to his back. Fear once again erupted in his already terrified mind as he grasped nothing but air. Although he was terrified Robin forced himself to ignore the fear, knowing it wouldn't help him if someone or something burst out from the shadows and attacked him. Deprived of his trusty, and quite frankly favourite, weapon he turned to his martial art skills. The plan was to leap at the thing making the noise and drive his boot hopefully through the things face. Something suddenly dragged him backwards as he leapt into the air, making him cry out before he crashed into the ground face first.

"What the?" he groaned as he sat up, running his gloved hand carefully along his throbbing nose, wincing as pain flashed through his face. He got his answer when he looked down at his right leg. Pain was replaced by utter fear as he saw a shiny metal shackle attached to his leg just above his unknowingly exposed ankle. A heavy duty looking chain connected the shackle, and incidentally his entire body, to what looked like a grimy steam pipe that was seemingly built into the wall itself. Once again panic visited his mind, only this time it made him scream out and desperately tug at the chain that bond him to the pipe.

"Robin?" asked a distressed, yet familiar, voice from the darkness, "Robin is that you?". The voice made Robin instantly stop his pointless attempts at freedom and look around his dark prison.

"Raven?" whispered Robin, not really caring if his voice was trembling, "Raven is that you?".

"Last time I checked" was the reply that came to Robin's ears, the voice sounded like Raven's even down to the distinct sarcasm in her emotionless voice. The reply made Robin smile from ear to ear, taking away most of the fear that had gripped his heart…most but not all sadly.

"Where are you?" asked Robin as he squinted his eyes, vainly trying to make out Raven's shape in the dark shadows of the room, "Better yet where are we?".

"Hold on I think I've found something" answered Raven as the sound of her fumbling about in the darkness came to Robin's ears. A few short seconds later light flooded the room, making Robin look away quickly and shut his eyes as tight as possible as the sudden light blinded and stung his masked, and surprisingly sensitive, eyes.

It took a while but eventually his eyes adjusted to the light that had blinded him, although he still had to blink repeatedly in an attempt to purge his vision of the colour spots that were plaguing it. The light, no matter how much it had hurt, however allowed both him and Raven to see the place they were being held in, although after seeing it they both wished they had remained in the dark. The room, if it could even be called that, looked like an old run down toilet. Its four walls were covered in grime covered tiles. One wall however was dominated by a huge metal door, no doubt the entrance and exit of this vile hell hole. One of the walls had a mirror on it, although the reflection could barely be made out due to the excess of grime that covered its surface. The floor was much like the walls, except instead of grime it was instead covered with debris and dust. But the thing that stood out the most in the room was the clock on the mirror wall, the light reflected against its clean surface as the second hand ticked around its face.

"Talk about creepy" commented Robin in a loud whisper as he looked around the room, almost gagging as a disgusting smell invaded his nostrils.

"Tell me about it" came the voice of Raven once again, as usual her comment was dripping with excess amounts sarcasm. Her voice made Robin directly at her, a small smile appeared on his face as the mysterious Goth stared back, even going as far as smiling a little her self. The sudden urge to run over to her overtook Robin and he tried to rush over to her but the chain attached to his ankle voiced its objection, stopping him from moving no more than a few steps away from the pipe he was bound to.

"You ok?" he eventually asked, glaring down at the chain that now lay peacefully on the floor.

"Fine" replied Raven as she looked at Robin, "Although I do seem to be sporting a new fashion accessory" she said as she raised her left leg, allowing Robin to see the shackle that was attached to her ankle. Like Robin her shackle too had a heavy duty looking chain attached to it, binding her much like Robin to disgusting looking pipe close to her, "How about you?".

"I've been better" smiled Robin before he turned his head away from Raven's eyes and took another look around their prison, probably trying to see if there was any way of escaping this disgusting little hell hole, "Any idea to where we are?" he asked as shook his head, effectively drying his soaking wet hair to a certain degree.

"No clue" answered Raven after she had a good around the toilet as well, "But wherever we are needs a maid" she commented as she saw the mass amount of grime that had accumulated on the mirror. She hoped her joke would help ease the overall tension in the room, and much to her delight (although she didn't show it) Robin managed a slight chuckle as he looked at her once again.

"You got a point there" he smiled as he ran one of his gloved fingers across one of the tiles nearest to him, leaving a thick layer of grime and dirt on the green material, "Now what are you doing?" he asked as he glanced back towards Raven.

"What does it look like?" replied Raven as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon the chain started to glow, black energy swarmed all over it making the inanimate metal snake float a few inches off the ground. Then suddenly the chain fell back onto the ground, the black aura that had covered it shattered and faded away into nothingness.

"Ok didn't expect that" exclaimed Raven in confusion as she looked at the chain, perhaps trying to figure out why her power had had no affect on it what so ever. A few moments later she tried again, only this time nothing happened, not even a flicker of dark energy wrapped around the chain. The fear had now reached an almost unbearable point for both Raven and Robin but Raven was the first of the two to snap, dropping to the ground and tugging at her chain in a vain attempt to snap it.

"Raven calm down!" commanded Robin as he watched Raven tugging at her chain, trying to keep his voice steady and loud. His vice managed to cut through the veil of fear that had overwhelmed her mind making her slowly stop her pointless escape attempt and look at him, "Calm down" he repeated only this time he lowered his voice to that of a calm whisper, his voice took away most of the fear Raven was feeling as she stared up at his smiling face terrified and teary eyes. For a moment Robin didn't understand why she would be crying but then it hit him, all her life Raven had had to suppress her feelings, her very emotions, she had probably never really experienced fear, except for that incident with the scary movie, but even then she had her powers to fall back on. This time she had nothing, she wasn't able to make the fear go away with a quick chant, she was now experiencing what it was to be human for the first time and it probably terrified her.

Silence took control of the room, the only sound was the constant ticking of the clock on the wall, as the two terrified prisoners looked at each other and the four walls around them, neither really knowing what to say to the other. Robin then broke the silence, almost making Raven scream as he exhaled suddenly.

"Sorry" he smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his head as Raven glared at him, her heart was beating a mile a minute. Robin let out a defeated sigh, a quiet sigh as he shoved his hands into the small hidden pockets in his Titan uniform. His eyes went wide with fear and sweat ran down his face as he felt the fingers of his left hand bush against something in his pocket, a pocket he knew never contained anything. With a fear induced gulp he slowly took his hand out of his pocket, bring the mysterious object out into the light.

* * *

_Well the all important first chapter is out of the way and as usual it wasn't great...but what does my opinion matter I'm just the author, the only opinion I really care about is yours the reviwer. So your choice is this, you either leave a review telling me how good or (and this is a much more likely response) crappy this chapter was or youcould just not bother and pretend this story doesn't exist. Either way is fine with me cause there isn'treally anything I can do about it. Well until the next chapter everyone please take care of yourselves._

_Later days_


End file.
